Huida y Redencion
by Cerridwen17
Summary: Terminar con la guerra era una cosa, hacer que todo funcione es otra muy diferente. Zuko tiene que enfrentar nuevos retos mientras alguien de su pasado y alguien de su presente pelean por su corazón. Mi primera historia publicada, espero que la disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Habían pasado tres años desde que la Guerra terminara, Zuko se había convertido en Señor del Fuego y se había empeñado en hacer de su Nación algo más que una maquina de guerra y demostrarle al resto del mundo que podía surgir una nueva era después de tanta destrucción.

Sin embargo en los últimos meses las cosas no marchaban del todo bien en las pláticas de paz; el Reino Tierra exigía pagos de indemnización por los años de guerra y por las tierras que aun mantenía la Nación del fuego más allá de las costas del gran continente. Pero la petición más difícil de acatar había sido la de entregar inmediatamente y sin excusa a todos los que hubieran estado en los cargos más altos del ejercito y que hubieran dado ordenes de atacar y exterminar villas y pequeñas ciudades hasta el momento de la llegada del cometa de Sozin, ya que con la llegada del cometa y el poder de los maestros fuego en su máximo, muchos habían sucumbido a la locura, causando daños que superaban cien años de guerra.

Zuko se había negado a entregar a nadie hasta no comprobar la participación directa de los generales y almirantes, ya que como él y otros opinaban, la mayoría de los crímenes habían sido cometidos bajo órdenes directas del señor del Fuego Ozai. Zuko había pedido en muchas ocasiones tiempo para investigar cada caso. Hasta el momento los únicos arrestados eran aquellos que habían formado parte del Consejo de Guerra, ellos eran los verdaderos orquestadores de tan terribles crímenes, no solo cometidos contra la población del Reino Tierra sino también en contra de los mismos soldados de la nación del fuego.

Pero cada seis meses que el consejo se reunía y se trataba de plantear la solución de otros asuntos, los delegados del Reino Tierra terminaban con las juntas exigiendo lo mismo, e incluso habían intentado arrastrar a las Tribus Agua en ello; por un tiempo lo lograron, pero cuando se les recordó a los delegados que el ataque de la Tribu Agua del Norte había sido culpabilidad del Almirante Zhao, y que éste había muerto en el mismo ataque, las presiones y hostilidades de los delegados de la Tribu terminaron. Y si bien la Tribu del Sur había sufrido muchos ataques de la nación del fuego que había diezmado su población y reducido a prácticamente nada su civilización, el Jefe Hakoda no había permitido hostilidades por parte de sus delegados y sus hijos se habían encargado de mantenerlos a raya directamente.

Pero el reino tierra era mas difícil de convencer, gente firme y fuerte, como su elemento, aun con la constante presión de Toph para dar tiempo al Señor del Fuego de ir resolviendo las demandas poco a poco; ella había sido nombrada como embajadora honoraria por su participación en el fin de la guerra y era la única de la delegación que era comprensiva con la situación de Zuko y su nación.

Las pláticas ese día habían terminado en la habitual discusión y Zuko no había tenido otra opción que prometer la captura de todos los generales y Almirantes que hubiesen estado en servicio durante la llegada del cometa de Sozin, y que los entregaría para que fueran enjuiciados, por su parte los delegados del Reino Tierra acordaron no sentenciar a nadie hasta que no estuvieran hechas todas las investigaciones.

Ya en privado con varios de sus consejeros y acompañados por el Avatar, Katara, Sokka, Toph y Suki, Zuko leyó la lista que le había sido entregada y que contenía el nombre de algunos generales y almirantes que estaban involucrados en masacres de varias villas, desde mucho antes del cometa.

Los ojos del joven Señor del Fuego se abrieron en shock al leer la lista, por un momento sintió su sangre congelarse y su respiración se hizo pausada y pesada, como si estuviera siendo estrangulado, su rostro reflejaba una combinación de sorpresa y tristeza.

"No puede ser…" sus palabras fueron apenas un ligero murmullo que salió con tal dificultad que solo Aang y Katara pudieron escucharlo.

"¿Estás bien Zuko?" Aang preguntó con el seño fruncido al ver la reacción de su amigo ante la lista que sostenía en las manos "¿Conoces a alguien de esa lista?" Preguntó intentando tomar de las manos de Zuko el rollo de papel ante la nula respuesta de éste.

Al sentir la acción del joven Avatar, Zuko por fin salio del trance momentáneo en el que se había sumido, enrollo el pergamino rápidamente y lo tomo con fuerza – Sí…no…, estoy cansado, será mejor que me retire por el momento, ¿podemos reunirnos mas tarde? Mejor mañana temprano – Se levantó de su lugar y se dispuso a salir del salón.

"Señor, ¿quiere que entreguemos una copia de la lista y que mandemos a la guardia para arrestar a los sospechosos?" El señor del fuego se giró y con la mirada perdida, sin entender lo que el hombre que acababa de decirle "La lista señor, en su mano" agregó el hombre al ver la interrogante en la mirada de su señor.

"¡No!" alzo la voz alarmado "… es decir… aun no, solo… Mañana reúnanse todos aquí, debo analizar esto" Zuko se giró nuevamente y salio sin decir mas.

"¿Analizar? ¿Qué le pasa?" Preguntó Sokka mientras arqueaba una ceja, a lo que todos respondieron levantando los hombros en un símbolo de no entender tampoco ellos.

Todos excepto Toph quien había sentido toda la tormenta de sentimientos que invadió a su amigo mientras leía la lista. Y a diferencia de todos, ella no se quedaría con la duda…

* * * *

Zuko gruñó. Golpeó la pared. Pateó un banco cercano, mientras se decía una y otra vez _'¡no, no puede ser, no!_" Finalmente se dejo caer en la alfombra mirando hacia el cielo a través de su ventana, el rollo de papel aun estaba en su mano. Lo apretó con fuerza, quería quemarlo, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo; desenrollo para ver nuevamente los nombres, no había duda, su nombre estaba ahí _'¿Por qué? Es incapaz de haber cometido un crimen, debe haber un error' _ "Debe haberlo… tiene que ser un error" Sus ultimas palabras pudieron escucharse claramente en el eco de su habitación.

Sin darse cuenta que alguien había entrado a su habitación en ese momento "¿Qué es un error?" dijo una encantadora voz femenina, y antes de que el pudiera girarse a verla, le arrebato la lista de las manos – así que veamos quien es la persona que te puso en ese estado, o ¿será que es tu nombre el que esta ahí? – Dijo en tono sarcástico mientras se sentaba detrás de él

"Toph! Que crees que ha…"

"¿Qué? Sabes que no se leer" La risa de la ciega maestra Tierra hizo sonrojar a Zuko, después de todo, era obvio que tener la lista en las manos no representaba un riesgo de descubrir su secreto. "¿Así que? ¿Quién o qué te molesta?" preguntó en un tono mas serio mientras le devolvía el pergamino.

"Es sólo…" el maestro fuego dudó por un momento "es tanta gente en esta lista, y estoy seguro que no deben ser la mitad de todos los que deberé entregar"

"aja… y ¿Cuál es la otra mitad de la historia?" Toph enarcó una ceja mientras su tono de voz dejaba entrever un rasgo de ofensa "Vamos Zuko, sabes que no soy tonta y mucho menos que me puedes engañar, así que dime la verdad"

"No te estoy engañando, además de todo, muchos nombres de la lista pertenecen a familias nobles, ¿sabes lo que será entregarlos a todos sin que sus familias causen un alboroto dentro de la Nación? No se si pueda hacerlo, pero también se que es justo que paguen si son culpables, no sé que hacer"

"Deja de preocuparte tanto, solo has lo que creas correcto y ya, las cosas no te salen tan mal la mitad del tiempo" Toph dejo escapar una ligera risita.

"Bueno, gracias, y para tu información…" no pudo terminar la oración al no encontrar como rebatir lo que le había dicho su pequeña amiga, y siendo honesto con él mismo sabia que ella se equivocaba, porque las cosas no le salían bien ni la mitad de las veces, pero eso era otro asunto. Dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió a recostarse en el suelo; Toph le dio un golpe en el brazo, pero esta vez a diferencia de aquella ocasión en la Isla Ámbar, Zuko no se quejo, sabía lo que el golpe en el brazo significaba y agradeció en silencio el apoyo moral.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato y por alguna razón la mitad de ese tiempo Zuko la contemplo profundamente y notó que poco a poco iba desapareciendo la pequeña Toph de sus recuerdos al principio de su viaje junto al Equipo Avatar. Su cambio más aparente era físico, poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en una adolescente, una muy bella debía admitirlo. Ahora tendría más o menos la misma altura de Katara cuando la conoció en el polo sur, no estaba muy seguro, su cuerpo ya no tenía la redondez de la infancia sino la ligera curva de una joven mujer, delgada pero fuerte; su piel era tan blanca, incluso más que la suya o la de Mai, pero en un tono suave y no por la falta de sol, tenia el aspecto de una dama perfecta. Sus cabellos negros aun estaban recogidos en su peinado tradicional.

"Entonces… ¿Qué has hecho últimamente? No te había visto en un año" Zuko por fin rompió el silencio al darse cuenta lo mucho que había estado observándola, y comenzaba a sentirse ligeramente incomodo por ello.

"No mucho, en realidad, ahora vivo en Ba Sing Se con el general Iroh" respondió casualmente

"Creí que habías regresado con tus padres, eso fue lo ultimo que supe, no volviste a comunicarte"

"Sí bueno, regresé por un tiempo y fue bueno, pero mis padres no cambiaron mucho su actitud así que me fui otra vez y tu tío me ofreció su ayuda y un lugar donde vivir, así que ahora le ayudo en la tienda de té o eso hacia hasta que me enviaron aquí" frunció ligeramente el ceño al recordar a sus padres, no quería recordar mucho lo que había pasado la ultima vez que los había visto y aunque esta vez no había huido de casa, sino que había tomado la decisión y los había enfrentado directamente, lo que había pasado no había sido agradable.

"¿Volviste a huir de casa?"

"No esta vez, hable frente a frente con ellos, pero no quiero hablar de eso por ahora. Y ¿Cómo están las cosas con Mai? No la he visto en todo el día"

Zuko suspiró antes de responder "Hace seis meses que terminamos"

"¿Por qué?" por alguna razón Toph estaba feliz al escuchar eso, no que le alegrara la desgracia ajena, pero no se sentía mal al escuchar del rompimiento de la pareja.

"Lo mismo de siempre, yo estaba muy ocupado y suelo ser voluble y ella simplemente es demasiado apática, creí que cambiaria y que después de todo lo que había pasado dejaría que sus sentimientos fluyeran, pero no fue así y bueno, hace seis meses decidimos que era mejor terminar y seguir nuestro propio camino y encontrar gente que fuera mas a fin a lo que buscamos" Ninguno de los dos dijo más. Toph sabia a lo que se refería, ella intuía que esa relación no duraría demasiado, Zuko era simplemente demasiado intenso para Mai, y ella no podía seguirle el paso "¿sales con alguien?" no supo de donde había salido eso y para cuando lo noto era tarde, Toph simplemente pareció incomoda con la pregunta de Zuko "lo siento, no tienes que responder es solo… curiosidad? Es decir, después de este tiempo, pero tal vez eres demasiado joven, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿13? ¿14?"

"esta bien, es justo, una pregunta personal a cambio de otra pregunta personal. Tengo 15, los cumplí hace un par de meses y no, no estoy saliendo con nadie, los chicos parecen… poco dispuestos a salir conmigo"

"¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"no sé, tal vez porque soy ciega o porque soy la mejor maestra tierra del mundo y se sienten intimidados, o tal vez el tío Iroh los ahuyenta en cuanto se presentan en la tienda" dejo escapar una carcajada que Zuko imitó mientras le murmuraba que no era posible, recordando lo mucho que al viejo general le gustaba arreglar citas amorosas "o tal vez porque no me encuentran atractiva…" dijo en un susurro, pocas cosas la hacían sentir insegura, su aspecto físico entre ellas, pero en los últimos meses eso había estado cambiando y aun cuando Katara le había asegurado que era bonita, una chica de su edad siempre era insegura en ese aspecto "como sea, no es que me importe demasiado eso, por el momento estoy mas ocupada entrenando"

Zuko se sentó y la miro fijamente a los ojos aunque no tuviera caso con sus dedos tomo la barbilla de Toph suavemente y la levanto "eres muy bonita, nunca dudes de eso" Toph sonrió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaron por el gesto de él "seguramente tu poco éxito es por el mucho tiempo que pasas entrenando y se sienten intimidados por tu fama como la mejor maestra tierra del mundo, pero ya encontraras a alguien valiente" dijo dejando salir una carcajada mientras daba unos ligeros golpecitos en la mejilla de Toph

"Gracias Zuko. Pero no soy la única que debe esperar, tu también, recuerda que no hay quien te soporte aun; así que si mi búsqueda es difícil, la tuya será algo épico" con eso ultimo ambos rieron.

"Bueno será mejor ir a dormir, descansa Zuko y deja de preocuparte tanto" Toph le dio una palmada en la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Gracias Toph por estar aquí. Y tienes razón, hay alguien en esta lista que conozco personalmente" Zuko se quedo callado sin decir más y Toph entendió que era mejor no presionar el tema, ya hablaría cuando se sintiera mejor, asintió y salió sin decir más dejando a Zuko con el mismo dilema de unas horas atrás ¿Qué haría con la gente de la lista?

* * *

La sala brillaba con una tenue luz verde. La decoración era sencilla pero reflejaba todo el estilo del Reino Tierra a la perfección.

El embajador Huan se sentó tranquilamente en el sillón más cómodo, sin duda, una de las mejores cosas de ser embajador era el buen trato que recibía donde quiera que iba, y la Nación del Fuego era una de las más encantadoras en ese aspecto, sí, él amaba poder venir a esta nación, aunque era una lástima que las condiciones para negociar no fueran las mejores pero debía presionar un poco, después de todo la Nación del Fuego les debía muchos años de sufrimiento, aun si el joven Señor del Fuego fuera tan buena persona y tan honorable. Él estaba seguro de que si no hubiera habido una guerra de 100 años el Señor del Fuego Zuko sería uno de los mejores gobernantes que llevarían a su nación a un esplendor inimaginable. Negó con la cabeza, '_una verdadera pena para ese pobre muchacho, le ha tocado un momento difícil_'.

Un carraspeo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se giro alarmado para ver quien estaba en la habitación y por cuanto tiempo sin que lo hubiera notado, adopto una postura defensiva.

"Tranquilo mi buen embajador, soy Mao, lamento haberle asustado, pero toqué la puerta y como nadie respondió decidí entrar a esperarle" un joven de ojos marrón-rojizo y cabellos del mismo tono se acercó dejando que la luz revelara su pálida piel y ropa típica de la nación del fuego, específicamente, de un noble militar de la nación del fuego.

"Mao, ha sido un atrevimiento el suyo entrar a mi casa cuando yo no estaba, una verdadera falta" la voz del embajador dejaba ver un ápice de molestia pese a su rostro sereno y su postura ahora relajada después de ver el rostro de su interlocutor "pero supongo que no has venido a hacerme una visita de cortesía ¿qué quieres?" dijo mientras le indicaba al joven que tomara asiento y volvió a acomodarse en el suyo.

"Sólo quería saber sobre la reunión ¿té?" Mao traía una tetera y dos tazas en la mano y se dispuso a servir el té para ambos hombres mientras tomaba asiento "¿ha podido entregar la lista al Señor del Fuego? ¿Qué ha dicho?" tomo un sorbo de su té, pero notó que este se había enfriado "permítame el té ya esta un poco frío" tomo la taza del embajador ente sus manos e hizo un poco de fuego control para calentarlo nuevamente "creo que ahora estará mejor"

"Gracias" Huan no lo admitiría nunca, pero Mao le daba escalofrío con toda la calma que proyectaba, algo le decía que era una simple fachada y que por dentro era un hombre terrible del que debía cuidarse y con el cual nunca volver a hacer tratos, se maldijo por no haberlo notado antes "Sí, entregué la lista al Señor Zuko, pero la junta terminó antes de que pudiera ofrecer una respuesta, nos reuniremos en dos días, él deberá o tener una respuesta o haber tomado alguna acción para entonces" dio otro sorbo a su té al mismo tiempo que Mao, y aunque la taza cubría su boca, juraba ver en sus ojos una sonrisa maliciosa que se había formado y una duda salto a su mente y decidió resolverla "pero dígame, ¿por qué esta tan interesado en el juicio de estos generales y almirantes? Muchos de ellos son nobles, justo como usted, ¿no siente temor de que después de ellos siga gente como usted?"

"Mi único interés es por la nueva paz señor, es todo, la paz y que se haga justicia. _Una nueva era_, eso dijo el Señor del Fuego en su primer día, pero yo creo que para una nueva era sea posible, entonces los remanentes malignos de la anterior deben desaparecer ¿no lo cree así? Eso es con lo que pretendo ayudar"

"¿Desaparecer? Suena mucho a algo que habría dicho Ozai ¿no le parece? Pero usted, personalmente ¿Qué busca? Todos los documentos que me ha entregado no señalan a ningún culpable específicamente, todos requerirán de que se haga una verdadera investigación para descartar dudas, bueno todos excepto dos personas, ¿algún interés en específico?"

"Señor Huan, me ofende que pueda comparar mi forma de ver las cosas con las de ese criminal Ozai. Además no puede negar que las cosas mas bellas nacen después de un gran desastre, un bosque reverdece con mas vida después de un terrible incendio, una isla se forma después de que un volcán submarino hace erupción, esta nación fue formada de esa forma, es algo natural" dejó su taza en la pequeña mesa mientras parecía contemplar sus palabras en su mente "Y no, no tengo ningún interés personal, como ya le dije todo es por la paz, las pruebas que le he dado es simplemente… coincidencia, si gusta llamarlo así"

"¿Por qué no las entrego a su gobernante entonces?"

"No habría servido de nada, él no iría en contra de su pueblo por si mismo, había que presionarlo un poco y su reino ha sufrido suficiente, era simplemente justo que ustedes supieran que estos criminales están libres y disfrutando de la paz después de todas las atrocidades que cometieron, no era justo"

"Ya veo, una acción muy noble de su parte" su voz escondía un dejo de desden e ironía ante las palabras del joven, no era estúpido y sabia que Mao escondía algo, pero no tenia intenciones de indagar más, después de todo tenia razón en algo, la captura de estos criminales era justa ¿Por qué debían de estar como si nada después de todo el sufrimiento de la gente del Reino Tierra? No, no lo merecían.

"Bueno es hora de marcharme, muchas gracias por el té embajador, espero que podamos volver a reunirnos"

"Por su puesto señor Mao, por supuesto…"

La puerta de la entrada se cerró detrás de Mao, dejando a Huan la sensación de que no podría deshacerse de él tan fácilmente y que en efecto había cometido el peor error de su existencia al aceptar su ayuda y no informar de ello a nadie más.

'¡_maldición!_''…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

La luz del sol entraba suavemente a través de las cortinas de la ventana de su habitación, se giro a un costado cuando sus ojos comenzaron a sentir la luz a través de sus parpados. Estaba cansado y no pretendía levantarse aun, se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos, pero uno de ellos resbalo cuando su cuerpo perdió la presión sobre él, el duro encuentro de su brazo contra su cama lo hizo despertarse y darse cuenta de que había dormido en el suelo.

La noche anterior había sido larga, pero en esos momentos ni siquiera recordaba en que habría estado pensando que no sintió el momento de quedarse dormido. Se levantó e intentó estirar todos sus músculos, pero dormir en el suelo por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, cobró factura y sintió como todo el cuerpo se quejaba por la incomodidad. Tal vez intentaría dormir un poco más esta vez en su cama, solo para hacer que su cuerpo se relajara.

"Talvez no…" suspiró al oír un pequeño golpeteo en su puerta "adelante!" alzó la voz solo lo suficiente para que quien fuera pudiera oír y entrar. La puerta se abrió lentamente y vio en la entrada a Katara, Toph y Sokka.

"Vaya amigo, te ves terrible!" – dijo Sokka mientras entraba con un panecillo en la mano

"Gracias Sokka, por cierto buen día a ti también" respondió Zuko mientras intentaba ponerse en pie para dirigirse a su closet y sacar ropa limpia, pero tuvo problemas para poder pararse en un solo movimiento

"¿Estas bien Zuko?" preguntó Katara un tanto preocupada al ver las dificultades de Zuko para ponerse de pie, pero él solo asintió "pues pareces lastimado, ¿seguro qué estas bien? ¿No quieres que te revise?"

"Estoy bien, gracias Katara, solo adolorido por dormir en el suelo"

"¿Por qué te dormiste en el suelo?" la voz de Sokka se escuchaba entre cortada por el panecillo que ahora tenia en la boca por completo

"No quiso dormir ahí Sokka, pero seguramente se pasó el resto de la noche torturándose con que hacer con la lista que le dio el embajador Huan, ¿no es así?"

"Algo así"

"Y ya decidiste que hacer?" pregunto Katara interesada, el asintió mientras sacaba la ropa que necesitaría para el día "¿y que vas a hacer?"

"Primero darme un baño, desayunar, y después los veré en la reunión" sin decir más salió de la habitación hacia el cuarto de baño, ahí tendría tiempo de relajarse.

* * * *

El baño en efecto lo relajó y le permitió terminar de aclarar su mente sobre que hacer, aunque pasó toda la noche tratando de resolverlo, nada lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor con su decisión, pero ahora, se daba cuenta de que no tenía otra opción, tendría que mandar a arrestar a todos.

En la sala de reunión, que estaba adjunto al salón del trono, se encontraban todos esperándolo. Tomó su asiento y puso sobre la mesa el pergamino que contenía la lista.

"Coronel Duyi, haga una copia de esa lista y organicé la guardia, cada hombre y mujer que aparezca en ella deberá ser arrestada y cuando lo crean oportuno los embajadores del Reino Tierra, serán entregados a ellos, por el momento deberán ser encarcelados en la prisión de la ciudad y vigilados cuidadosamente para evitar su fuga y a los maestros fuego deberán de prevenir que usen sus habilidades, ¿entendido?" Todos miraron en shock a Zuko mientras este daba la orden sin dudar ni preguntar por sus opiniones, al ver que nadie se atrevía a decir nada, o a pestañear siquiera, repitió su última pregunta - ¿Entendido Coronel Duyi?

"Eeeh… s…si… ¡Sí Señor!" el aludido aun no podía salir de su asombro "¿Si la familia pregunta que deberemos decir?"

"Que sus familiares serán arrestados por actos de genocidio"

"S… s… Señor, ¿muchos de éstos son nobles"

"10 en total, todos señalados como sospechosos, excepto los que están remarcados, ellos están declarados como culpables y deberán ser puestos en confinamiento una vez en la prisión"

"Entendido, ¿la orden de arresto es inmediata Señor?" Zuko asintió, y el coronel se puso en pie y se dirigió a la entrada y regreso con dos soldados tras él "General Kang está usted bajo arresto por sospecha de actos de genocidio en el Reino Tierra"

"¿De que esta hablando? ¿Señor?" El general estaba más que sorprendido, en los últimos segundos había visto como el señor del fuego daba órdenes a alguien que estaba bajo su rango, pero no había entendido por qué, y ahora era arrestado sin más.

"Lo lamento General Kang, su nombre también aparece en la lista" Zuko se puso de pie y se dirigió al hombre en cuestión que estaba siendo esposado por los guardias "Se que es difícil, yo también me sorprendí cuando vi su nombre, pero por el momento no hay mucho que podamos hacer, excepto buscar pruebas que demuestren que todo lo que hizo fue bajo las ordenes del anterior Señor del Fuego, si es que ha hecho algo. Además usted mismo estuvo de acuerdo con esta medida, ¿recuerda? Ayer en la junta de paz" El hombre asintió ante las palabras de Zuko y sin oponer resistencia se dejo guiar por los guardias "Señor Hai, mande a reforzar la seguridad en la prisión y asegúrese de que todos sean tratados correctamente, no quiero ningún tipo de acoso hacia ellos. Los demás, pueden retirarse, los veré en dos días con los delegados"

Todos los demás se retiraron en silencio, sintiendo pena por el General Kang y alivió al no ser arrestados. Aang y los demás amigos se quedaron, aun atónitos por las acciones de Zuko, ¡ni siquiera había mostrado un poco de culpa! ¿Qué le pasaba? Era la pregunta de todos, excepto de Toph, quien por la plática que había tenido con él la noche anterior sabia que tomaría la decisión que creyera correcta, aunque al resto no le pareciera, ella estaba de acuerdo.

"Zuko, ¿Qué fue todo eso?" por fin Aang se atrevió a romper el silencio que los rodeo durante varios minutos y una vez que la puerta del salón se cerrara.

"¿Qué fue que?" respondió el aludido sabiendo a lo que se refería el joven monje pero trataba de evitar esas preguntas, ni él mismo sabia bien lo que estaba haciendo.

"Sabes de lo que está hablando Aang, creí que querías esta reunión para saber alguna opinión o escuchar ideas"

"Lo sé, escuchen, aprecio mucho su preocupación, pero si yo soy quien gobierna ésta nación creo que me corresponde tomar algunas decisiones mayores, además no tenemos muchas opciones, los delegados del Reino Tierra no me han dado más que dos opciones, o entregar a la gente de esa lista o atenerme a las consecuencias, las cuales seguramente involucran una presión económica que la nación no podrá resistir, estoy tratando de salvar a muchos más de una crisis y hambruna a cambio de entregar a algunos, además creí que estarían de acuerdo después de todo es muy probable que todos en esa lista sean culpables de crímenes y por lo tanto deben ser enjuiciados por eso"

"Ayer parecías tan desconcertado, no puedo creer que hoy hayas dado esa orden sin siquiera mostrar un poco de remordimiento…" Katara estaba sorprendida de ver a Zuko tan tranquilo, de pronto no parecía él mismo y sospechaba que ocultaba algo, pero no podía entender qué era.

"Ayer fue muy difícil para mi leer la lista y ver a toda esa gente ahí, conozco personalmente al general Kang, aun no puedo creerlo. Lo que sé es que ahora es momento de buscar las pruebas para saber cuantos de ellos son inocentes"

"Bueno para catorce de los detenidos, ya que dices que dos son culpables, supongo que hay pruebas de ello" comentó Sokka sin mucho interés de discutir su decisión.

"Así es, dos de ellos están remarcados y señalados como culpables sin duda, al parecer existen muchas pruebas en su contra"

"¿Los conoces?" Toph por fin habló al notar el cambio del ritmo de sus latidos se mostró más interesada, pero no comentó nada.

"No mucho en realidad, ambos son nobles" al notar la ceja enarcada de la maestra tierra se apresuró a agregar "uno de los arrestados es alto miembro de la nobleza, nuestros bisabuelos eran hermanos" Toph notó que ocultaba algo más pero no insistió, suponía que se trataba de algo de familia.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato, después decidieron hacer algo de entrenamiento para distraer a Zuko de sus preocupaciones y hacer que la tarde pasara más amenamente. A Zuko en especial le gustaba saber como iba el manejo de Aang del fuego control, sabia que aun necesitaba mucho para mejor y pelear de vez en cuando con Toph era también algo muy agradable.

* * *

Un carruaje se detuvo frente a una residencia sumamente elegante, ésta se encontraba a unos metros a la derecha del palacio, decorada con pequeños diseños de dragones, uno de ellos sosteniendo una insignia de un medio arco solar. Los guardias que marchaban junto al carruaje caminaron lentamente hasta la entrada.

Una mujer, algo mayor por el gris de sus cabellos y las ligeras arrugas que marcaban su bello rostro, tomaba el té en un esplendido jardín junto a un pequeño estanque, vestía un hanfu marrón con líneas del color de las flores de cerezo. Frente a ella se encontraba una joven de ojos ambarinos delineados con una coronilla plateada alrededor del iris, sus cabellos negros, que relucían un tono marrón al darles la luz del sol, fluían libremente pero luciendo el peinado típico de las mujeres de la Nación del Fuego; su piel era blanca y perfecta, sus manos delgadas y delicadas tocaban una Pipa; el aire soplaba suavemente moviendo la seda de su hanfu de color rojo con bordados plateados.

Mientras la música seguía suavemente una de las cuerdas de la pipa se rompió interrumpiendo el armonioso ritmo.

"¿Estás bien Anzu?" la anciana preguntó al ver el ligero dolor que se reflejaba en el rostro de la joven.

"Sí abuela, no te preocupes, la cuerda solo me golpeó ligeramente el dedo. Es extraño, las cuerdas son nuevas" Anzu se concentro en revisar el instrumento cuando un sirviente se acercó a ambas mujeres.

"Mis disculpas Lady Sayuri, pero hay unos hombres que vienen a buscar a la señorita Anzu ¿los dejo entrar?"

"¿Hombres?"

"Sí mi señora, son guardias del palacio"

"Es extraño, diles que pasen" la sirvienta solo asintió y se apresuro a ir a la puerta "¿esperas a alguien del palacio?" Anzu solo negó con la cabeza.

Unos momentos después el coronel Diyu seguido de 6 guardias entró al jardín e inclinó la cabeza ante ambas damas.

"Coronel Diyu, es un placer verle" Anzu se levantó de su asiento para saludar al hombre en cuestión "Aunque mi abuela y yo no solemos recibir visitas sin previo anuncio, usted sin duda es una agradable excepción ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?"

"Es un placer poder estar frente a ustedes Lady Sayuri, General Anzu" la joven fruncio ligeramente el ceño al escuchar su titulo, pero lo dejo pasar sin mayor comentario "lamento que mi visita no sea tan placentera como usted esperaría" Lady Sayuri se levantó de su asiento para ver frente a frente al hombre.

"¿Qué sucede coronel?" Anzu transformo su encantadora sonrisa por un rostro más severo

"Me temo que debo informarle General Anzu Asami que se encuentra bajo arresto bajo el cargo de genocidio, crimen cometido mientras estaba en servicio en el Reino Tierra y por disposición del Señor del Fuego Zuko será encarcelada en la prisión de la ciudad hasta que sea puesta a disposición del Reino Tierra para su juicio"

"¿de que esta hablando?" A pesar de ser más baja que el coronel y de ser una mujer mayor, Lady Sayuri lo tomó del cuello del uniforme y lo obligo a bajar hasta el nivel de su rostro "¡¿Cómo se atreve a venir a mi casa a hacer una acusación semejante contra mi nieta?!"

"Mi… señora no la he acusado yo, son ordenes y las pruebas que han presentado los embajadores del Reino Tierra. Lo lamento" En ese momento Anzu tomó las manos de su abuela y las quito del cuello de Diyu, y él suspiro profundamente. Sin duda se notaba que la mujer había sido Comandante de una flota en las fronteras de la nación en su juventud y aun a su edad conservaba mucho de ese vigor y fiereza.

En ese momento dos jóvenes se acercaron a toda prisa al escuchar la voz alterada de Sayuri y al ver a los hombres frente a las dos damas tomaron posiciones defensivas a su lado.

"Hisashi! Zihao! Alto!" Anzu levanto la mano para tranquilizarlos y les dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de asentimiento "Bien coronel, usted dijo que esta aquí bajo ordenes del Señor del Fuego, no es así?" Diyu asintió y Anzu sólo dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro "Si ese es el caso no puedo oponerme a la orden. Abuela, no te preocupes estaré bien. Hisashi, Zihao, cuiden a mi abuela por favor."

"Pero…" la mujer intento hablar pero su nieta la detuvo y le sonrió calidamente pero con tristeza.

"Estaré bien, no tienes de que preocuparte. ¿Caballeros?" Un guardia se acerco para esposarla y ella lo detuvo "Por favor coronel, por lo menos permítame salir de mi casa con dignidad, no intentaré nada" Diyu acepto e hizo una señal al guardia para que guardara sus esposas y los 7 rodearon a Anzu hasta el carruaje.

Lady Sayuri simplemente vio como salía su nieta de la residencia mientras las lagrimas cubrían sus ojos y cuando vio partir el carruaje se desplomo en los brazos del joven Zihao.

La misma escena se repitió alrededor de la ciudad mientras los 8 siguientes nobles eran arrestados uno a uno y llevados hasta la prisión. Todos fueron encarcelados en celdas de baja seguridad, mientras que el Almirante Zheng y la General Anzu fueron puestos en celdas de confinamiento, tal como había ordenado Zuko.

* * * *

La luna creciente daba una pequeña luz blanca a la ciudad. Las calles y callejuelas se veían oscuras y solitarias, con sombras moviéndose aquí y allá cuando la luz de las lámparas publicas eran alcanzadas por la suave brisa de la primavera.

"Vi guardias del palacio saliendo con Anzu, los vi llevándola a la prisión" un hombre alto y de piel blanca vestido en tonos oscuros se acercó a un joven vestido de negro y con el rostro cubierto.

"Vinieron a arrestarla, van a entregarla al Reino Tierra para ser juzgada por crímenes de guerra" respondió el joven sin voltear a ver siquiera al hombre a sus espaldas sabiendo muy bien quien era.

"Y Lady Sayuri ¿cómo lo tomó?"

"Puede imaginárselo, ha estado inconciente desde entonces nadie hizo nada para evitarlo"

"no podían hacer nada, era la guardia real. Pero estoy seguro de que las cosas no se quedaran así" el hombre puso una mano sobre el hombro del joven antes de girarse "mantenme informado de lo que haga Lady Sayuri, estoy seguro que no se quedara tranquila y que buscara ayuda" el joven solo asintió y siguió su camino entre las calles oscuras. '_Es momento de mover algunas conexiones'_ pensó el hombre que se quedo en la callejuela mientras escuchaba los pasos de su interlocutor alejarse.


End file.
